


Kiss the sunrise

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Polish Leedus Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has been woken up way too early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet created for the prompt list I found on Tumblr - The way you said "I love you". Prompt number one - "As a hello". Enjoy!

Gentle hands wandered over his sleep-warm skin and Norman sighed, still half-asleep. There was a rustling somewhere near him, a soft whisper of bed sheets and a decided hum, before an arm sneaked around his waist and tugged him backwards, wrapping him in a protective embrace. He struggled half-heartedly, not really ready to part with his dream, and groaned in disappointment when that blissful, not-really-awake-yet state vanished. He blinked his eyes open, groaning groggily when something soft touched his shoulder lightly. Turning his head to the side he scoffed at the sleepy man behind him.

Andy pressed his lips to Norman’s skin again, dragging them over the warm flesh in that distracted, sloppy way that spoke of his own state of consciousness. Not really awake yet, with hands squeezing around Norm’s waist, Andy moved his mouth from the top of his shoulder to his neck, placing a soft kiss there, breathing in as if he wanted to just inhale Norm into his lungs. More kisses followed, just as uncoordinated as the first one, tickling Norman’s skin and making him shuffle around to turn on his back. 

Andy pulled away, blinking at him with a small confused frown, before he hummed and wrapped  all of himself around Norm, legs entangling with his own, as he laid his curly head on Norman’s chest. Andy sighed happily, settling down with a few quick squirms and Norman almost rolled his eyes at this. He stretched a bit, one arm landing above his head on the fluffy pillow, the other placed on Andy’s shoulders, and closed his eyes. Just as he started to doze off again the head resting on his chest moved, messed up hair sliding softly over his skin as the lips were back to placing distracted little kisses on his body. A few lazy brushes, light as a feather, landed delicately on his sternum, before something warm and wet touched the same place.

Norman opened his eyes with an irritated huff, it was too fucking early to get up, judging by the half-light around them.  
“Fuck’s sake, Andy” he groaned, looking down at the man,  _ the love of his life _ , who licked and kissed every inch of the skin he had within easy reach, eyes closed and small hums escaping him every now and then. Norman quirked an eyebrow at him when Andy raised his head and looked at him with sleepy eyes, tongue running over his lips as if he tried to trace Norman’s taste on them. He pulled himself up, finally untangling his arms and legs and leaned to give Norman a lazy good morning kiss. 

The kiss was as graceless as the man diving in for it, half missing the target and far too sloppy. But it still made Norman’s heart melt a bit, and the irritation at being woken up at such an ungodly hour flew out through the window quickly. 

“Hello, sweetheart” Andy whispered, when they finally parted, voice slurred and accent thick. He looked down and Norman stared at him, curls all over the place, his face relaxed and eyes only half open.    
“I love you” Norm murmured, not even thinking about it. It was so natural, felt so  _ right _ that it just left his lips without any conscious effort. All the answer he got in return was Andy’s thousand-watts smile and more snuggling. He didn’t really mind the early hour anymore. 


End file.
